


Your Touch Upon My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Grumpy merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Merlin has a bit of an emotional crisis, Sick Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin comes to realize he's lost his touch...he's no longer the Merlin of Kingsman, obeyed by his agents and feared by all. He blames his feelings for Eggsy and does everything he can to go back to the way things were.  Until his boy gets sick and he realizes that some things are more important than being the man in charge.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 56
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Young_Mania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Mania/gifts).



> So in the comments on "The Best Boy," Young_Mania asked for a story where Merlahad had to care for Eggsy while he was sick. I realized that I had slowly morphed Harry and Merlin away from their "darker" selves in the first few stories, and wondered what Merlin would do when he realized it as well.

“Yes, Harry, it’s taken care of,” Merlin promises as he opens the door of his shop. “Shouldn’t ye be more concerned about the mission ye are on than about the status of our downstairs loo?”

“Plumbing mishaps cost money, Hamish.”

“Oh, NOW ye decide to learn the value of a pound?” Merlin asks. He enters the shop and sees Lancelot leaning against the counter talking to Eggsy. He likes Lancelot. Not only is she a very intelligent young woman, but she is also an exemplary agent. Many of the veteran knights could take lessons from her…including his own husband. She’s energetic and fresh but knows when to expend energy and when to be still.

“So what did the plumber SAY?” Harry says in his ear.

“He said it will be fixed by the end of the day. Fairly routine, apparently, although something an amateur like Eggsy would nae know how to fix,” Merlin says. He feels a smile cross his face as he looks at their lover.

“All right. I appreciate you staying home to deal with it. I’m sure Eggsy would have come in late to work.”

“Aye, but it is nae his home, technically. We are responsible for such things.”

“You are quite attractive when you get domestic like this.”

“I am nae domestic,” Merlin growls. “And just for that comment I’m going to find someone to punch and NOT let you watch.”

“I will see you tomorrow. I love you,” Harry says, chuckling as he hangs up.

Merlin growls once more before putting his mobile in his pocket. He approaches the counter just in time to hear Eggsy say, “It was a nightmare. Food all over the place. I was furious. I mean, they offered to clean it up and all, but I was so mad I just sent them out of the room and did it myself.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Morning, Merlin.”

“Good morning, sir,” Lancelot says, standing up straight.

“Good morning, Lancelot. Eggsy.” Merlin frowns at them both. He knows Eggsy would never dare mention anything about their romantic relationship at work, but Merlin doesn’t like the idea of Eggsy talking about his behavior outside work at ALL. He prefers that the Kingsman knights believe he eats, sleeps, and breathes only at Kingsman. They are all aware of his marriage to Harry, of course, but otherwise he does not wish them to know he has a heart, a soul, a life. He needs them to trust him implicitly, never questioning his instructions. “I dinnae realize the shop has become a place for social interactions.”

“Well, I just…she…” Eggsy stammers.

“If ye would come to my office, Lancelot, I would like to talk about your trip to France next week.”

“Yes, Merlin, of course.”

“I will be along shortly if ye would go on ahead.”

“Very well. Have a nice day, Eggsy.”

“You, too.” Eggsy says, watching her walk away. 

“May I talk to ye in the conference room, Eggsy?” Merlin walks away without waiting for a response. 

He steps into the conference room, waits for Eggsy to join him, and closes the door. “Am I not supposed to talk to agents?” Eggsy asks. “She was there about five minutes before you arrived, swear down.”

“I find that hard to believe, lad, since ye apparently had enough time to regale her with stories of our home life.”

Eggsy blinks. “I ain’t following. You’re made because I was socializing with an agent in the shop, right?”

“No. Of course ye should be polite to the agents, friendly. Ye are an outgoing person and I would never ask ye to hide that. But I WOULD ask ye not to speak of Harry or myself with the agents or anyone else.”

Eggsy takes a step back. “Not talk about you and Harry?” He repeats slowly. “I didn’t say we was…I didn’t even hint…I pretty much just tell people I rent a room and help you two around the house.” He turns his head and sneezes. “Sorry.”

Merlin holds out his handkerchief. “Our personal lives belong at home. They dinnae belong at Kingsman.”

“So…basically you’re a robot, Harry’s a killer, and that’s all anyone has to know?” Eggsy stares at him in disbelief.

“Ye make it sound quite ridiculous, but yes. I dinnae wish to go into it right now, Eggsy, but I am very serious about this.”

“F-fine.” Eggsy barely gets the word out before he sneezes again. “Fuck, this place must be dusty.”

“I doubt it,” Merlin replies. “Do ye understand what I’m asking?”

“Yeah. I guess…I didn’t know you felt this way. M’sorry. You never said nothing.”

“Well, I had no clue you were chatting with agents about my ineptitude in the kitchen,” Merlin says.

Eggsy opens his mouth to say something but seems to change his mind. “I got it. Won’t happen again…sir.” He studies his shoes.

Merlin sighs. “I would appreciate if ye would not act the martyr in this, Eggsy. Ye made a mistake, I corrected ye, we move on. Kingsman is not only an intelligence agency, it is also a business. Ye will act professional at all times.”

“I wasn’t acting UNprofessional,” Eggsy retorts. “Me and Lancelot talk every day. She’s real nice. Looks at me like a person, not just as part of the counter. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure she sees me as part of the counter just like everyone else.” Eggsy stands up straight, shoving Merlin’s handkerchief into his pocket. “I’ll wash this and give it back later. Gotta get back out there and do my job.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Eggsy,” Merlin snaps, but Eggsy’s edging around him and heading out the door.

Drama queens. He’s surrounded himself with drama queens.

Lancelot is tapping away at her mobile outside his office when he arrives. She immediately shoves it into her pocket and smiles at him in greeting. “Merlin.”

“Thank ye for waiting, Lancelot. My apologies.” He unlocks his door and ushers her in. “May I offer ye tea?”

“No, thank you, sir.” She stands by a chair until he motions for her to sit.

“I saw ye were speaking with Eggsy in the shop.”

“Yes, sir. He’s a nice person, so kind and friendly. I’ve met with a bit of…resistance here at Kingsman due to my youth and, well, my gender,” she admits. “Nothing I can’t handle,” she adds quickly. “But Eggsy has always been very accepting, treats me no differently than anyone else. It’s so nice to be greeted by he and Andrew when I enter the shop.” She studies her hands. “Sometimes, as you know, it is quite difficult to make that transition from the outside world to Kingsman, and they make it a bit easier.”

That’s it, Merlin concludes. That’s what has him so irritated. He’s never had to make that transition before. Not until Eggsy. Eggsy knows everything about what they do, of course, except how they really do it. He is able to view it all through impressive rose-colored glasses. Merlin is brilliant and Harry is amazing…and then they come home and wear their ratty jumpers and red dressing gowns and sneak treats to his dog. With Harry, Merlin is the same person all the time, the man who loves to spar and watch his husband actually end someone’s life. Eggsy never sees all of that Merlin, and that’s how Merlin wants it.

It’s all quite confusing, he realizes. He’s been able to push it under the carpet, as it were, because he and Eggsy rarely interact on Kingsman property. Eggsy is quite often in the stockroom when Merlin arrives, and he’s out the door most of the time before Merlin even leaves his office. But knowing that Eggsy shares stories about Merlin out in the ‘real world’? For some reason that just doesn’t sit well with him.

“Eggsy is quite charming,” Merlin agrees. “And I know Andrew is thankful for his help. I’m quite glad to hear that he has treated ye well…and if anything more serious happens with another agent, I wish for ye to let me know, Lancelot. We will not tolerate harassment of that sort at Kingsman.”

“Yes, sir,” Lancelot says with a nod. Merlin sits down and opens his computer monitors. “He won’t be getting into trouble, will he, sir?”

“Hmm?” Merlin asks, frowning at one of his screens.

“Eggsy, sir. He won’t get into trouble for chatting with me, I hope. I wasn’t in the best of moods this morning, and he was simply trying to cheer me up. He obviously has the highest respect for you and Agent Galahad and would never intentionally say anything to make you look bad. When I met him for the first time, outside Agent Galahad’s room in Medical, he was quite distraught and worried about Galahad’s injuries.”

“Eggsy? No, of course he won’t get into any trouble. I’m not his boss, anyway.” Merlin taps at his keyboard. “Now. About Paris…”

Two hours later Merlin is glaring at his monitor and trying to regulate his heart rate. He idly wonders if Eggsy would be up for a shag here in the office – something he’d never have even considered before now – just so he can find a way to release some of this tension. “What did ye just say to me, Bors?”

“I said no, Merlin. I think it’s a bad idea. I need to go back and plant that bug.”

“Ye said…ye said my idea is BAD?” Merlin removes his glasses, rubs his forehead, and puts the glasses back on. “Ye dare refuse a direct order from the Merlin?”

“I’m not REFUSING, Merlin. I just think there’s a better way to go about this. You’re not here. The schematics you were given are slightly off…there’s a corridor around the back and…”

“Bors, I am not listening to this. I don’t care HOW off ye think the schematics are, I dinnae need ye to risk yourself just to plant a bug in a room they rarely use. Get back to the rendezvous point now.”

“Merlin, if I could only…”

“NOW, Bors.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin terminates the call, removes his earpiece, and tosses it across the room. An agent going against his orders? What the hell is going on? He’s half-tempted to go to the window and see if hell has frozen over when there’s a knock at his door. “WHAT?” He growls.

The door cracks open. “Vincent with housekeeping, sir.”

“Housekeeping? I dinnae ask for anyone to come in here,” Merlin snaps.

“Yes, sir, I know, but it’s Tuesday and we do this wing on Tuesdays. You’re normally not here at this time, and…”

“How do ye know I’m not here?”

“B-because this wing is my job, sir.” The man inches into the room. “I clean here every Tuesday, and for the last four months, you’ve been gone from your office every day from fifteen past eleven to eleven forty-five.”

The man’s right. Eggsy has been whining and complaining about Merlin not eating a decent lunch. Merlin doesn’t like eating sandwiches that have been sitting in a lunch bag all morning, and he refuses to get any sort of microwave in his office. He finally agreed to go to the dining hall for lunch each day, if only to shut Eggsy up. He can’t get around it. He’s tried. Of course Eggsy has become friendly with the head cook, Mike, and of course Mike will tell Eggsy if Merlin doesn’t come down to eat.

Since when does he let a lover boss him into eating a decent lunch?

“I do apologize for yelling at you, Vincent. I commend you on doing your job as scheduled. You’re right, I should be down getting something to eat.” Merlin stands and logs out of his computer. “I will be back in thirty minutes.”

“I don’t mean to intrude on your work, sir.”

“Nae, Vincent, ye are not.” Merlin storms out of his office.

Merlin straightens his shoulders as he goes up the walk to his front door. He’s allowed himself to grow soft since admitting his feelings for Eggsy. That’s what it is. He’s admitted he has feelings, he actually permits himself to HAVE feelings, and now he has a lunch routine and his agents defy him. This is not acceptable.

He opens the door and is greeted by the excellent aroma of Eggsy’s homemade Bolognese sauce. Merlin normally loves Eggsy’s cooking, but right now he’s lost his appetite. He hangs up his coat and marches into the kitchen.

Eggsy is standing at the stove in a pair of tight jeans and an old vest. A towel is tucked into his back pocket and he’s whistling as he stirs something. “Eggsy,” Merlin says.

Eggsy turns to smile over his shoulder. Merlin notices that his eyes are puffy and his nose is red. “Hey, Merlin.”

“Have ye been crying, lad?” Merlin asks with a frown. “Or cutting onions?”

“No, I’m fine.” Eggsy gives him a strange look. “Although the way you spoke to me earlier didn’t please me none…acting like I ain’t professional when I’m doing my job.”

“I apologize if ye felt that way,” Merlin says formally. “I hope you grasped what I was trying to tell ye. At work…”

“At work we’re employer and employee, got it. Don’t talk like we’re roommates or even friends.” Eggsy turns back to his pot.

Merlin growls. “I dinnae have time for such rubbish, Eggsy. I will be in my office. Please ping me on my mobile when dinner’s ready.”

He sees Eggsy stiffen and knows why. By now Eggsy is permitted to knock and enter Merlin’s office without permission. “Got it,” Eggsy says simply. “Should be maybe twenty minutes til it’s done.”

“Thank you.” Merlin looks down and sees JB panting happily at his feet. He cannot resist that face. He bends down and scratches behind the dog’s ears. “Good evening, Mr. Bauer.”

Merlin heads for his office and soon buries himself in his review of Bors’ mission. He’s still quite irritated that his agent tried to go against orders, and he wants to prove to himself that Bors was wrong. What Bors said was true; there are times where things happen at the actual mission location that Merlin can’t see. But when it comes to this, to exact orders about the parameters of the mission…his agents should not defy him. His phone pings but he ignores it. He’s too busy to worry about things such as dinner. He hears JB barking in the kitchen and frowns. He then hears the muffles sounds of Eggsy quieting his dog and he sighs, rewinding the video feed to watch it once more.

He’s so involved in what he’s doing that he almost growls when Harry calls. “What?” Merlin snaps.

“Well, hello to you, too, dear husband,” Harry says sweetly. “Please turn on the video feed.”

“I only have a moment,” Merlin sighs, turning on the feed. Harry appears before his eyes naked as the day he was born. He’s in front of a mirror wearing nothing but his glasses, a ring of bruises circling just above his nipples. “Well, that is quite attractive.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry says, smiling fondly as he runs his fingers over the marks. “I wish you could have seen it.”

“You can give me the details later. I’m afraid I am not in the mood to hear about all the fun ye are having. Some of us must work.”

“Some of us are grumpy,” Harry comments. He leans down and picks up a pair of pants, tugging them on along with a vest. “Care to explain?”

“I have lost all control.”

“I enjoy when you lose control.”

“Not like that, you horny bastard,” Merlin snaps. “At work. Bors argued with me, Eggsy is gossiping about our home life, and I apparently have a lunch schedule.”

Harry looks into the mirror, his eyes boring into Merlin’s brain. Or at least it seems. He finally says, “I’m trying to figure out how to address those things…I’ll start with what seems most important to you. Bors.”

“Oh, I told him to leave a mission site and he insisted on remaining and doing further work that was unnecessary.”

“Was it truly unnecessary or were you just angry you didn’t see something and he did?”

“It was truly unnecessary. No one has ever DARED to argue with me like that. What made him think it was a good idea?”

“He probably thought it was a good idea because he wanted to do what was best for the mission.”

Merlin snorts. “Have ye MET Bors?”

“As you LOVE saying to me, dear husband, it is NOT all about you. He wasn’t trying to show you disrespect, I am fairly certain. Now, about lunch?”

“Since when do I leave my office for lunch at the same time every day? Since when do I even NOTICE it’s time for lunch?”

“Since a lovely young man took an interest in your health and well-being. Not only do you enjoy making him smile with pride, but you also hate when he and Mike catch you in a lie.”

“I hate you.” 

“And speaking of our dear boy…gossiping at work?” For the first time Harry looks concerned.

“Not gossiping, per se. Poor word choice. I dinnae think he would EVER tell the truth about the nature of our relationship. But he was speaking with Lancelot about the time we made a mess of the kitchen. I dinnae wish him to speak of us outside the home in that manner.”

“Well, I must admit, I don’t like people knowing what an incapable fool I am in the kitchen,” Harry muses. 

“I dinnae like people knowing about me in my kitchen, in my living room, on the pavement in front of Kingsman. I am Merlin. It’s like a teacher…students seem to think they live at school and do not exist outside its walls. That is what I prefer and that’s how it’s always been, until now. We’ve both grown soft and pliant, allowing that boy to dictate how we live, how we act, and when we eat.”

“Hamish, you are overreacting.”

“I am a certain way for a certain reason.”

“I love everything about you, every way, every reason,” Harry tells him.

“I know this and appreciate it. But I don’t like this person I’m becoming…this…this…”

“Human being?”

Merlin growls. “I am not someone who makes messes in kitchens, Harry. I lead my agents to safety. That is why I exist.”

“No, Merlin, it isn’t,” Harry says quietly. “It is your profession, but it is not the reason for your existence. You exist to stick your lovely prick in my arse, drive me to distraction, make me so angry I fear for my sanity, and to give that sweet boy all the love and attention he so richly deserves.”

“You’re no help,” Merlin says in frustration. “I want things back the way they were.”

“Do you wish Eggsy to leave?” Harry whispers.

“Nae.” The mere thought sends fear through Merlin’s body. “I…I dinnae wish him gone.”

“So you wish for things to go back to how they were right before the attack in the shop. We love each other, we care for him, we all have good sex. And no one knows the Tin Man has a heart.”

“Exactly,” Merlin says, huffing a sigh of relief. “How do we go about getting back to that?”

“Invent a time machine…otherwise it is impossible and you will simply have to learn to adjust. I love you, Hamish, but you’re being an idiot. Good night.” 

Harry terminates the call, leaving Merlin to stare at nothing. “Bastard,” he mutters, getting up and stretching. His stomach growls and he shuts down his computer, figuring he might as well get something to eat since Harry has annoyed him to the point of distraction. He wanders out to the kitchen and finds Eggsy washing dishes. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Ye sound off…your voice is lower,” Merlin comments.

“Got a bit of something stuck in my throat earlier…been coughing,” he says. “Wasn’t sure when you was coming out so I packed dinner up already. Still on the counter there, though, you can reheat it.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin prepares a bowl of pasta and sauce, covers it, and places it in the microwave. “I appreciate ye notifying me it was done,” he says. “I was busy reviewing a mission.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Know you work from home, no big deal.”

Merlin comes over and places a hand on his shoulder. He may not be able to figure out why he feels so out of sorts, but he knows one thing he MUST say. “I am sorry I inferred that ye are not professional at work. I know you take your duties very seriously and Andrew constantly sings your praises. Ye do your job well, and I apologize for saying anything different.”

Eggsy turns around to give him a tiny smile. “Yeah, that sorta hurt. I appreciate the apology, Merlin, thanks.”

“Kingsman Tailors is lucky to have ye, lad.” Merlin presses his lips to Eggsy’s forehead. Warm. Too much time spent over a hot stove and hot dishwater. The microwave dings and Merlin goes to retrieve his food. “I wish to speak to ye about something else, if ye have a moment.”

“I always have a moment for you,” Eggsy tells him. “But can I wash while you eat and talk?”

“Of course, although unlike certain other people in this room, I dinnae speak with my mouth full.”

“Yeah, JB, take note,” Eggsy says to his dog, winking at Merlin.

Merlin pours himself a drink and sits down. He eats a few bites before continuing. “I spoke with Lancelot about ye.”

Eggsy fully turns around. “She ain’t gonna get into trouble for stopping to talk with me, right? She’s real nice, and I like talking to her. We’re the same age, pretty much, and although we’re different as night and day, we really hit it off. But I know she’s there to work, not talk to me.”

Merlin has to smile. “That is quite amusing, lad, because she was concerned about getting YOU in trouble. Nae, she is permitted to speak with whomever she likes. From what she tells me, ye are one of the few people who does not treat her differently because of her age or her sex.”

“Why should I? She’s an agent, deserves my respect for that. Know better than anyone just what kind of life an agent lives…the sacrifices they make. Gonna treat her like she should be treated. Plus she’s nice, ain’t a horse’s arse like that Gawain.”

“Gawain is…difficult,” Merlin agrees. “At any rate, I wanted to thank ye for the respect you give her. She has noticed it and appreciates it.”

“Sure.” Eggsy dries his hands. “Need anything else?”

“Nae, lad, I am good.”

“Okay.” Eggsy actually flops onto his chair. He pulls out Merlin’s handkerchief from his jeans pocket and turns away from the table to blow his nose. “Sorry.”

“No harm done,” Merlin says. “Dinnae wait up for me, lad. I will be working late tonight.”

“Okay.” Eggsy shivers. “Gonna grab a hoodie and watch some telly before bed, I think. If you need anything, let me know.”

“I doubt I will.” Merlin continues eating as Eggsy gets up from the table, smiling as he feels the gentle caress of Eggsy’s fingers over the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Porridge.” Merlin stares at the table in dismay. “We just had porridge a few days ago.”

“We did, but I wanted it again today.”

“I was hoping for eggs and bacon,” Merlin says, going to pour himself some coffee.

Eggsy sighs and hefts himself up from his chair. “Can do a lot of things, mate, but I can’t read your mind.” He goes to the refrigerator.

“Sit down, lad…no reason for ye to make something special for me. Porridge will do.” 

“No, you want eggs.”

“Eggsy…sit down,” Merlin orders. “I appreciate ye making breakfast at all.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says almost sullenly as he returns to his seat.

“I thought I’d find ye gone…don’t ye normally go to work out before ye start in the shop?”

“Yeah, didn’t feel like it today,” Eggsy says with a shrug. 

Merlin continues to stare at his boy as he eats. He’s quiet, almost cold. Perhaps he’s still unhappy with what Merlin said about his professionalism. “Will ye stay late tonight and do it, then? I dinnae care, I simply wish to know about dinner.”

“No, I’ll be home. You’ll get your dinner…Harry’s back today, right?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “He should be at HQ by lunch, although he’ll go right to Medical.”

“That’s nice. I’m stopping by the market on the way home but otherwise I’ll be here to have your dinner ready.” Eggsy takes his bowl to the sink. “Oh, almost forgot.” He pulls a folded piece of fabric from his pocket. “Did laundry, thank you.” He holds out Merlin’s handkerchief.

“When did ye do laundry?”

“Couldn’t sleep, did it overnight.”

“Bad dreams?” Merlin asks with a frown.

“Nah.”

“Eggsy…”

“Swear down, no nightmares. Just was tossing and turning, finally decided to get up and do something productive.”

Merlin studies him suspiciously, but all he sees are swollen eyes and pale skin. “All right. Ye should start to carry a handkerchief of your own, lad. There are extras in the cabinet upstairs.”

“Yes, Merlin. I’ll do that.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin grabs him by the wrist as he walks by. “No kiss?”

“Of course.” Eggsy leans down and kisses the top of his head. “Gotta get ready for work.” He hurries out of the room before Merlin can say another word.

Interesting. Well, perhaps Eggsy understands Merlin’s concern about keeping work and home separate, and is putting it into practice already.

“Agent Galahad.” Merlin looks up from his work as his office door opens. “Have ye injured your hands? I dinnae hear a knock.”

“Correct, because there WAS none.” Harry lets himself into Merlin’s office and closes the door. “Although I did rough my knuckles up a bit. I’ll show you the footage later.”

“Excellent.” Merlin doesn’t get up. “Cleared by Medical?”

“Like you don’t know that already.” Harry comes to sit on the edge of Merlin’s desk.

“Let me see,” Merlin snaps, taking Harry’s hands in his own. He looks at the knuckles, which are definitely bruised and a bit swollen. “Poor peacock.” He kisses each knuckle one by one.

“Hello, dearest,” Harry says with a fond smile. He leans down and they share a long kiss. “Are you over your strop?”

“I had no strop. But Eggsy and I had a talk, and I believe he understands what is required of him.”

“What is required of him?” Harry’s eyebrows go up into his perfect hair.

“Yes…keeping work and home separate.” Merlin sighs. “Are ye going to continue to park your arse on my desk while ye give your report?”

“Will it annoy you?” Harry asks with a grin.

“Greatly.”

“Well…” Harry pretends to think for a moment before moving to a chair. “Better?”

“Quite.”

“Let’s get this over with. I want to go to the shop and…”

“Nae, Harry. I just got through defining professionalism for him and you poking your nose into the shop will only serve as a distraction.”

“I AM quite distracting,” Harry preens. He looks down at his hands. “Although he’ll take one look at these and start to fuss.”

“He is quite good at fussing unnecessarily,” Merlin agrees. “I think your hands look quite lovely.”

“The idiot shoved me up against a wall,” Harry says indignantly. “Hands first. He almost broke my fingers!”

“We can discuss this later,” Merlin says, ordering his cock to simmer down. It’s twitching with interest in his trousers. “About your assignment...”

“Not much to report. Yet again I completed the mission with flying colors and quite a bit of panache, if I’m being honest.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Remind me why I love you.”

“Because I know where all the bodies are buried and probably helped to put them there,” Harry says with a rakish grin.

Merlin can’t deny that.

Eggsy is long gone by the time Harry and Merlin come through the shop later that day. They bid Andrew a good evening and climb into a Kingsman cab. “He said he was going to stop by the market…apparently he thinks it necessary to make ye a special dinner.”

“Such a sweet boy,” Harry says fondly. “And it’s not like you suffer by him cooking for me. You love everything he makes.”

“He is quite capable in the kitchen,” Merlin says.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Still doing the whole ‘I am Merlin I have no heart’ thing, are you?”

“I have no clue what ye are talking about.”

“Of course not,” Harry snorts. 

They chat during the short ride to the house, their knees pressed together as they sit in the back of the cab. No public displays of affection, of course, but Merlin always welcomes the sensation of Harry’s body against his own. They bid the driver good night and go up to the house. “Try not to molest him in the foyer, if ye would be so kind,” Merlin tells his husband.

“You take all the fun out of everything.”

Merlin unlocks the door and steps aside so Harry can enter first. Tiny claws click-clack down the hallway. “The official welcoming committee,” Merlin says, unable to keep from smiling. JB is a sweet little dog, even though he has a tendency to fall asleep on Merlin’s feet.

“Hello, Mr. Bauer. Lovely to see you again.” Harry squats down and gives JB a vigorous scratching. “Have you been good for Daddy and Merlin?”

“He is always good for me,” Merlin says. “He knows better.”

Harry stands up. “And here is MY puppy. Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Harry,” Eggsy rasps. His voice is dark and rough and Merlin shouldn’t be turned on by it as much as he is. “Missed you.” He tumbles into Harry’s arms and squeezes him.

“Oxygen, my boy,” Harry says with a laugh. Eggsy loosens his hold and steps back a bit. “I missed you.” He starts to kiss Eggsy and freezes, frowning as he studies the boy’s face.

“Wot? I got something on me?” Eggsy rubs his palm over both cheeks.

“No, it’s just…your pupils are large, your cheeks are flushed, and the rest of you is quite pale. Your nose is very red and raw, and your voice…” Harry touches Eggsy’s forehead. “Are you sick?”

“Me, nah,” Eggsy says with a shrug. 

“We do not lie in this house,” Harry says sternly, surprising Merlin. That’s normally HIS line.

“It’s like a cold or allergies or sommat, m’fine, swear down,” Eggsy promises. “Been drinking lots of orange juice, taking vitamins. Don’t ever get sick.”

“I do believe THAT is a lie. Ye were sick the first time ye stayed in this house,” Merlin reminds him.

“Maybe I’m just FATIGUED.” Eggsy gives Merlin a pointed look. “Promise I’m fine, Harry.”

“Hmmm.” Harry continues to frown before kissing the tip of Eggsy’s nose. “You will take something after dinner.”

“Aw, c’mon, Harry…”

“Consider it an order, pet.” Harry’s tone is firm.

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy says immediately. “Go get changed and make your drink, gotta get back to the kitchen.” He hurries back down the hall.

Harry turns on Merlin as soon as Eggsy’s out of earshot. “Why didn’t you tell me he was sick?”

“He’s not sick! You heard him, Harry. It’s a bit of the sniffles, probably due to an allergy. It’s springtime, after all. Prime allergy season,” Merlin replies. “The boy’s fine.”

“He looks bad and sounds worse. Why didn’t you do something?”

“What was I supposed to do?” Merlin asks in exasperation. “Force medication down his throat for an ailment that doesn’t exist?”

Harry growls and actually throws up his hands. “You are an IDIOT.” He stomps up the stairs without another word.

Harry spends the rest of the evening all but glued to Eggsy’s side. He watches every bite Eggsy takes, making sure to fill Eggsy’s plate before he can fill it himself. He dries dishes while Eggsy washes, and once they’re in the living room he pulls Eggsy into his arms on the sofa, settling JB on his other side. Merlin broods as he sits on his chair across the room, rolling his eyes as Harry actually tucks a quilt around Eggsy’s legs.

“Harry, m’fine, swear down,” Eggsy insists. “Just a tickle in my throat. Allergies or whatever.”

“Maybe I simply missed you and wish to remind myself of how you feel next to me.”

“Harry…how sweet.” Eggsy beams up at him.

“Yes, Harry…how sweet,” Merlin mocks.

“Be quiet, Hamish, or you will be sleeping alone tonight,” Harry tells him. Merlin growls but says nothing more.

Their banter is fruitless, however, because Eggsy nods off in Harry’s arms not long after they get settled in. Once it’s finally time to go upstairs Merlin comes over and sweeps Eggsy into his arms. “Not a word,” Merlin warns Harry.

“Mmm, Merlin,” Eggsy mumbles against his chest.

“Take care of JB, I’ll get him tucked in, Harry,” Merlin says. He carefully makes his way into Eggsy’s bedroom and places his precious cargo on the bed. “Lad, do ye wish to use the loo before ye turn in?” Merlin asks as he undoes Eggsy’s trainers and tucks them under the bed.

“Ummmmno,” Eggsy garbles.

“Suit yourself. Ye will regret it in the middle of the night when your bladder remembers it exists.” He tugs off Eggsy’s socks and wrestles him out of his jeans.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

“Nae, lad, under the covers.” Merlin manhandles him until he’s tucked in. “I love ye.” He kisses the back Eggsy’s head. Definitely warmer than usual, but his hoodie is heavy.

He runs into Harry in the hall. “Is he all right?” Harry asks.

“No, Harry. I’m fairly certain his new duvet will most likely strangle him sometime before morning,” Merlin says wryly, inching around Harry.

Harry goes to Eggsy while Merlin heads for the en suite. He takes care of his nightly duties and is crawling into bed naked when Harry arrives. “He’s warm. I think he has a fever.”

“I think YOU have a fever. Trust the boy to know when he’s sick, Harry,” Merlin says. “Now get naked and get in here. I’ve missed ye.” He stretches out under the covers and starts stroking his cock. “I haven’t had sex in four days.”

“Poor Hamish,” Harry says as he heads into the bath. He’s whistling when he comes out a few moments later.

Merlin takes one look at the red dressing gown and groans. “Make that five days.”

“It will be six if you keep complaining.” Harry discards the gown and slowly crawls up the bed. Merlin smiles and runs his hands over Harry’s naked back. “I suppose you’re right about Eggsy.”

“Of course I am. I’m always right.”

“Thanks for putting me to bed last night,” Eggsy says as he slides eggs onto Merlin’s plate. “Must’ve been really tired.”

“Or sick,” Harry says. Merlin rolls his eyes. 

So does Eggsy. “Harry, listen. I’m clear as can be.” He draws a deep breath through his nose and promptly coughs. “Allergies.”

“Your hand is shaking,” Harry observes as Eggsy hands over his breakfast.

“For God’s sake, Harry, leave the boy alone,” Merlin snaps. “Christ, ye were never this fussy before he came along. It’s as if ye have turned into someone’s grandmother.”

Eggsy frowns. “Please don’t fight because of me.”

“We are nae fighting, lad.”

Harry ignores him and smiles up at Eggsy. “Darling, he’s right. I HAVE become a bit more…vocal about my concerns since you came into our lives. I’ve always wanted someone to care for and Hamish hates it when anyone cares about him. Now I have you, and you must forgive me for being worried about you now and then.”

“Course I forgive you. I appreciate it, really…no one but Mum ever cared this much. But I’m fine. Gonna go into work and I bet the activity will do me good. Sitting around being sick only makes you feel sicker.” Eggsy kisses the top of Harry’s head.

“See?” Merlin says to Harry.

“Eat your breakfast and quit gloating about being right,” Harry growls.

Merlin’s day only gets better after that. Not only do all his agents do as they’re told, but he has the opportunity to give a nice long lecture to his R&D staff. “Ye do realize ye are here because ye are the best of the best, correct?” He roars. They nod as one. “If that’s true, then why the bloody hell am I having this conversation with ye? It is your JOB. Ye are to invent things, make them, and while ye are making them, YE MAKE SURE THEY DINNAE BREAK! Am I crystal clear?” They nod again. “Good. I better not hear about this sort of thing again, or I will nae be as nice next time.” He stomps out of the room and grimly marches back to his office.

He’s barely in the door when someone says, “I TOLD you.”

“Christ, Harry, what the hell are ye doing here?” Merlin collapses against the door, holding his hand over his heart. “Ye nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Good.” Harry gets up from the chair behind Merlin’s desk.

“You were in my chair! No sits in my chair, not even you.”

“You won’t be sitting in it either once I’m done kicking your arse,” Harry says angrily. “Why did I listen to you?”

“Because I’m brilliant, of course.”

“In this building, yes. Otherwise you’re a bloody fool. I’ve met teacups with more common sense and situational awareness,” Harry snaps. “Eggsy is sick.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, THIS again?” Merlin goes around him and brushes off the seat of his chair before sitting.

“Yes, this again. I stopped by the shop to bring him lunch. He wasn’t behind the counter, and Andrew said he’s been going the stockroom quite often throughout the day. Just for a few moments, but more often than he really has reason to. So I went back to check on him.”

“Of course ye did.”

“He was sitting on a bin of fabric looking absolutely exhausted. He jumped up, of course, said he was just resting for a moment, but he looked horrible. Pale and shaky and sick.”

“All right…perhaps he has a little cold.”

“Perhaps he shouldn’t be working. He should be home in bed!” Harry leans down and pokes him in the chest. “Just because YOU don’t like admitting you’re sick doesn’t mean he isn’t sick! I tried to get him to go home early but he refused. Simply sneezed about eight times into his handkerchief…”

“Good lad,” Merlin says proudly.

“…and said Andrew needed him. I informed him in no uncertain terms that he is to go right home tonight, change into comfortable clothing, and sit on the sofa. I will get takeaway…perhaps Chinese. Wonton soup would be good for him.”

“Harry…”

“Don’t Harry me, Hamish. Our boy is sick and you ignored it!”

“He said he was fine!”

“How many times have YOU said you were fine when you absolutely weren’t even CLOSE to fine?”

Merlin stares at him for a moment. “I will make sure the medicine cabinet is stocked with cold and flu medication.”

“Thank you.”

“Just in case one of us needs it in the future.”

“Fine.” Harry glares at him once more before storming out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the hurt/comfort...

Harry and Merlin arrive home at approximately the same time that evening, Merlin carrying a bag from the chemist and Harry’s arms full of Chinese food. “Get the door,” Harry commands.

“If ye think ye will be bossing me around just because Eggsy has a case of the sniffles, ye are mistaken,” Merlin informs him, but he unlocks the door and holds it for his husband.

He almost trips over JB, who is seated just inside the door and whimpers as soon as they come in. The whimpers progress to whines as they maneuver around the foyer. “Hamish, console him.”

“Again with the orders. Christ, Harry,” Merlin complains, but he bends down to pick the dog up. “Are ye all right, JB? Have ye been out to the garden?” JB licks his face, wriggles a bit, and Merlin puts him down. The dog goes to the entry of the living room and waits. 

“We’re coming, Mr. Bauer,” Harry informs him. They follow JB and find Eggsy curled up in a ball on the sofa. 

“Hey,” he rasps. He digs into his trouser pocket for his handkerchief and gets it to his face just in time.

“Eggsy, I told you to change clothes when you got home,” Harry says sternly.

“Yeah, I know, just laid down for a minute,” Eggsy tells him. “Took JB out, though. Was gonna go up in a mo, get laundry together.”

“You will do no such thing. Laundry can wait.”

“I was hoping for my green jumper,” Merlin begins but is silenced by a rather venomous glare from his husband. 

Harry shoves the food into Merlin’s arms. “Take care of this. Come upstairs with me, darling, and we will change clothes together. If Merlin wants his green jumper, he can start the wash.”

“Bloody hell, Harry, I’m nae…” Another venomous glare. “Fine. Laundry. No problem.”

Eggsy slowly gets to his feet and seems to weave a bit. “Just bring it down, Merlin, yeah? I got it. You ain’t supposed to be doing my job.”

It’s on the tip of Merlin’s tongue to agree, but something about the pallor of Eggsy’s skin unnerves him. “I will bring it down, lad, and then we’ll see. Go up with Harry before he has a meltdown.”

“Come along, dear boy.” Harry actually takes Eggsy’s hand. “I’ve brought you some lovely soup…perhaps you could pour it over some rice? It will be so delicious,” he coos as they go upstairs.

“My husband is possessed,” Merlin informs JB as he goes to the kitchen with the dog at his heels.

He unpacks the food and puts the medicine in the downstairs loo before heading to the stairs. When he goes into the bedroom Eggsy is changed and seated at the foot of the bed while Harry putters about in the en suite. “Did you have a good day?” Eggsy asks Merlin.

“Aye, lad, thank ye for asking.” Merlin quickly changes into his favorite around-the-house clothing before digging out the laundry basket.

“You don’t gotta do that, Merlin. I’ll take care of it,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Just take it down and put it…”

“As I said, Eggsy, we will deal with it downstairs,” Merlin says.

“Okay,” Eggsy whispers.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer your pajamas, darling?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“No, m’fine. Not bedtime yet,” Eggsy says stubbornly, looking down at his trakkies and hoodie. 

“Very well. Let’s make some tea and look into that soup,” Harry says encouragingly. He puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist and leads him from the room.

Merlin gathers their dirty laundry and the towels from the baths and carefully maneuvers down the stairs. He makes a beeline for the laundry room, starting the washer and organizing everything before Eggsy can say a word. Once the machine is swishing away he goes to the kitchen, where Eggsy is sitting at the table and Harry is pouring soup over a bowl of rice. “Smells good,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Now take your time…no shoveling it in,” Harry says, putting some rice on a spoon.

“Harry, the boy doesn’t need ye to feed him,” Merlin says. 

“I wasn’t going to feed him! I was just…helping.”

“Thanks, Harry, you’re the best.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

Harry presses his hand to Eggsy’s forehead, frowns, and kisses the top of his head. “Medicine after you eat.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Are ye going to prepare MY meal?” Merlin teases.

“You don’t like people fussing over you, so no,” Harry retorts.

They get their plates and sit down, although Harry barely eats. He watches every bite that goes into Eggsy’s mouth, urging him to drink orange juice and all but wiping the boy’s face with his napkin. “Harry,” Merlin says finally. “He’s a grown man. I think he can take care of himself, even if he’s feeling poorly.”

“I am fully aware, Hamish,” Harry growls. “But he shouldn’t HAVE to.”

“Stop fighting, please,” Eggsy begs. “Appreciate the help, Harry, but I’m not that sick, swear down. And I’m full.” Eggsy pushes away his bowl, which still contains about half the contents. “Just wanna clean up and maybe watch some telly, yeah?”

“There is nothing to clean up, Eggsy,” Merlin points out. “I will take care of all this. Please take your dog out, he’s whining.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. He pulls on a heavy coat even though it’s fairly mild outside. “C’mon, JB.” He whistles, coughs, and opens the back door. JB obediently trots outside and Eggsy follows him.

“Hamish…”

Merlin holds up a hand. “Don’t. I see he is ill, but there’s no need to coddle him. If he wishes us to help him, he will ask.”

“Is that what you really think?” Harry frowns. “Have you not noticed that he often tries to model his behavior after you? You never admit you’re sick, why should he?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Merlin scoffs.

“Hamish, he can barely stand on his own two feet right now…his head is so stuffed up it’s affecting his equilibrium. Yet he tried to do the wash and took his dog out without thinking twice.”

“He’s a good boy.”

Harry snorts and takes his dishes to the sink. “Finish so I can wash these.”

“Yes, Harry,” Merlin says with mock obedience.

Eggsy returns with JB in his arms. “Getting chilly out there for little feet.” He kisses JB’s head as he wriggles out of his coat. “Need me to do anything?”

“Nae, lad, Harry has it,” Merlin says as he stands. “Go ahead into the living room…I will make tea.”

“The laundry…”

“It’s in and running,” Merlin promise. “Go take some medicine and settle in. Take your dog with you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy cuddles JB close and leaves the room.

Harry quickly takes care of the dishes and heads for the living room. Merlin prepares the tea tray and follows at a slower pace, rolling his eyes as he sees Harry fussing over Eggsy on the sofa. “Please, my boy, just take the quilt. You’re shivering.”

“Just wait until we’re settled,” Eggsy says. “Wanna be in the middle of you two.”

Merlin slaps Eggsy’s hands away as he reaches for the tray. “I’ll prepare tea.” He adds the appropriate levels of milk and sugar before handing over the cups. He then sits down at one end of the sofa. Eggsy immediately snuggles close and Harry drapes a heavy quilt over him. Merlin can feel Eggsy’s body shudder with cold, yet the heat radiating from him is unmistakable. 

“Thanks, Harry. You too, Merlin. Gonna get warm in a bit, then I’ll check the wash.”

“Fine, lad.” Merlin sends a look Harry’s way, letting him know he will not let Eggsy anywhere near the laundry.

“What would you like to watch, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“Don’t care. You pick, Merlin,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him as he sips his tea.

Merlin feels his heart crack just a little. It doesn’t matter how harsh and stoic Merlin tries to be, Eggsy shines at him any time he looks at him. As if Merlin can make everything better. “I do believe I chose the last time we sat and watched.”

“I think there is probably…here.” Harry stops on a show about the history of the Ferrari.

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy says with delight. JB yips, turns in a circle on Eggsy’s lap, and flops down. Eggsy grins. “Even JB is excited.”

“JB is excited by his own tail,” Merlin points out, but he knows he’ll enjoy the program as well.

Eggsy’s interest doesn’t last long. He shivers so hard his teacup is in danger of spilling, and Merlin finally takes it and places it on the table. “Thanks,” Eggsy murmurs before nodding off on Merlin’s shoulder.

“He should be in bed,” Harry sighs. “Can you manage him again?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Will ye take care of the laundry.” Harry nods and gets up, carefully maneuvering Eggsy from Merlin’s shoulder.

“Not tired,” Eggsy mumbles, his eyes half-open. “Gotta scrub the floor and wash the windows and…”

“Jesus, lad, ye make yourself sound like Cinderella,” Merlin murmurs as he stands and stretches. “Which one of us is the evil stepmother?”

“You,” Harry answers immediately.

“No,” Eggsy whines as Harry helps him stand. “No. Evil stepfather, rat bastard.” He smiles up at Merlin sleepily. “Got myself two Prince Charmings, don’t I?”

“If ye say so, lad. Although Harry is pretty enough to be a princess.” Merlin sweeps Eggsy up into his arms.

“Pretty princess Harry,” Eggsy says with a grin, although he struggles in Merlin’s arms. “Put me down, Merlin. I can walk, swear down.”

Merlin sighs and puts Eggsy down to the ground, where he weaves a bit and catches his balance. “We going to bed now?” Eggsy asks hopefully, winking at Merlin.

“Nae, lad, we are not going just yet. You, however, are going to lie down a bit.”

“Not tired,” Eggsy says again, but he allows Merlin to lead him upstairs. Harry follows with JB in his arms. “Gotta piss.” Eggsy swerves into the hallway loo.

“That’s some strong cold medicine,” Harry says to Merlin.

“Sleep would probably do him good,” Merlin says, allowing himself to admit that Eggsy is actually fairly ill. “JB will look after him, won’t ye, JB?” He scratches behind the dog’s ears.

“Okay. Done.” Eggsy stumbles out of the loo and heads for the master bedroom.

“Nae, lad, in here.” Merlin points to Eggsy’s bedroom. “Ye need room to stretch out. Ye are a starfish even when you’re healthy.”

“You’ll come get me when you go to bed? Wanna sleep with you two.”

“Of course, darling,” Harry promises, meeting Merlin’s gaze and shaking his head.

They tuck Eggsy in and get JB settled as well. “Love you two so much…sorry I got this cold.”

“No need to apologize, lad.”

“Gonna be better tomorrow,” Eggsy promises. “Just fatigued, right?”

Merlin frowns. Perhaps Harry was right. “Yes, lad, ye are just fatigued with a bit of the sniffles.”

“Right.” Eggsy smiles and burrows down into his pillow. JB immediately curls up behind his knees.

“Sweet dreams, dearest boy. Come get us if you need anything.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

They return to the living room and Merlin changes the channel on the television. “Okay,” he says before Harry can even open his mouth. “He’s sick. I admit that he’s a bit worse than I originally thought. He was sick the first time he stayed here, as I said, but I dinnae think he’s had more than a cough or two since we’ve been involved. I dinnae see it.”

“Of course you didn’t, Hamish, because one of things you admire most in people is their inner strength,” Harry says, smiling at him. “He was pushing through his illness, and that’s what you saw.”

“Hopefully a good night’s sleep will help,” Merlin says. “Do…do ye think we work him too hard?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“What ye said about me being the evil stepmother. Do I ask too much of him? I will gladly let him have the run of the kitchen, of course, but other chores…we could be helping. It would nae kill us to dust or run the vacuum.”

“He loves us and wishes to serve, Hamish, but I believe Eggsy would let us know if he felt weighed down by his responsibilities around here,” Harry says. “He is much better about communication.”

“True,” Merlin admits.

They watch a different program and then the news before locking up and going upstairs. When they peek in on Eggsy he’s snoring loudly, one arm throw over his head. JB peeks out from behind his legs and Merlin swears he winks. They prepare for bed and climb under their covers, Harry immediately arranging himself in Merlin’s arms. “I’m sure you’re right, Hamish…a good night’s sleep will work wonders.”

But a good night’s sleep is not meant to be. Merlin hears footsteps stumble down the hall a few hours later and is instantly wide awake, and from the stiffening of Harry’s body next to him he knows his husband is awake as well. Merlin rolls over and turns on the light. “Eggsy?” Merlin says as Eggsy leans in the doorway. “What are ye doing up?”

“Needed to piss, get a drink of water.” He clumsily tugs at the hoodie and yanks it over his head. “Hot. Want you.”

“All right, darling, you may sleep here if you like,” Harry says, swinging himself out of bed.

“No. WANT you,” Eggsy rasps. He shoves at his trakkies. His body is covered with goosebumps and his cock is nowhere near interested in whatever Eggsy has in mind. “Lonely…need you, Harry. Need my Sir. Master, too.” 

“Now, Eggsy…” Harry gently rests his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. He gasps and moves a hand to the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Christ, you’re hot…and not in the good way. Hamish, could you…”

“On it.” Merlin hurries to the en suite and retrieves the thermometer and a bottle of paracetamol, as well as a glass of water. When he returns to the bedroom Eggsy is in Harry’s arms trying to kiss him. “Starting without me?” Merlin asks, trying to divert Eggsy from his plan.

“Never,” Eggsy promises. He turns from Harry and throws himself at Merlin, almost knocking the glass from his hand. Harry saves it just in time, taking the medicine and thermometer as well. “My gorgeous Master.” Eggsy runs his hands up over Merlin’s bare chest.

“Ye were nae lying, Harry,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy’s skin is on fire. “Come here, lad. Take this medicine.”

“Don’t want medicine, want you,” Eggsy pouts.

“Do I need to raise my voice, pet?” Merlin says in his Master voice.

“N-no, Master,” Eggsy whispers.

“Temperature first,” Harry says, running the thermometer over Eggsy’s forehead. His eyes widen. “Thirty-nine.”

“Take the pills, Eggsy, and into bed with ye. We will join ye directly.”

Eggsy obediently takes the pills Harry holds out, eagerly gulping at the water. “Slowly, my boy…we’ll get you more.” Harry shoves the empty glass at Merlin. He goes to the en suite, fills the glass, and also wets a flannel. Harry is tucking Eggsy into the middle of their bed, smiling down at him as he strokes Eggsy’s hair.

“Want you here, too,” Eggsy demands. Normally his childish behavior would annoy Merlin but right now all he can do is worry. He’s never seen Eggsy like this, not even after the attack in the shop. 

“We’re right here, darling. Thank you, Hamish.” Harry takes the flannel and folds it onto Eggsy’s forehead. 

“JB!”

“He’s fast asleep in your bed, I’m sure,” Merlin says. He doesn’t care HOW sick Eggsy is, the dog is not sleeping in their bed. “We shall check on him later.”

“M’kay.” Eggsy shivers. “I’m hot.”

“Keep the covers up,” Harry says. “For me, please?”

“Do anything for you, Harry,” Eggsy says drowsily. 

“Thank you.” Harry kisses his cheek and frowns at Merlin as Eggsy nods off.

Harry lays down on top of the covers and continues to stroke Eggsy’s hair until he also dozes off. Merlin is tired but his mind is racing. He sits at the edge of the bed, pulling the covers up to Eggsy’s chin. He controls hundreds of people. He devises incredible missions and saves the world and its citizens on a regular basis. But here, now…he has never felt so completely hopeless. All the keyboarding in the world won’t make Eggsy better, and all Merlin can do is sit and watch him suffer.

Eggsy stirs almost an hour later and opens his eyes. He smacks his lips together and looks at Merlin, who immediately grabs the glass of water and tilts Eggsy’s head up for a drink. “Thanks, Merlin…you’re the guv.” Eggsy falls back to sleep almost immediately.

Merlin eventually goes downstairs and retrieves his tablet; might as well get some work done if he’s not going to sleep. He spends more time watching Eggsy than doing actual work, however, and finally sets the tablet aside. He’s doing the math for when Eggsy is able to have another dose of medicine when Eggsy starts to twitch. He whines deep in his throat, and a tear slides from his closed eyes.

Harry immediately wakens. “What’s going on?”

“Shh,” Merlin says, holding up a hand. He comes to sit at the side of the bed. “Don’t wake him.”

Eggsy shakes his head, flailing a hand up to rub at his face. “Don’t…don’t go. It’s me, Da…it’s Eggsy. Don’t you remember me?”

Harry makes a sound of alarm. “Quiet, Harry!” Merlin snaps.

“Da, don’t go. I’m sorry, Da…so sorry. Sorry about Mum. Tried to take care of her. Tried to be a man...was a good boy. Dean…couldn’t stop him, Da.” Something twists in Merlin’s heart. “Miss you, Da…miss you.” Eggsy settles and Merlin hears Harry sigh with relief. “Thank you,” they hear Eggsy whisper, and they both lean in closer. “Thank you, Da…saved them. You saved them…love them both…so…much. Saved them.” Eggsy’s voice drifts off. “Thank…you.”

They sit frozen but Eggsy says nothing more, finally falling back asleep for good. Merlin and Harry stare at one another, Harry blinking hard at the wetness in his eyes. Merlin’s throat is tight and he blames it on the Chinese food. Obviously it’s some sort of acid reflux. It absolutely is NOT his heart expanding out of his chest. “I’ll refresh the flannel,” he croaks, all but running to the en suite.

Eggsy doesn’t speak again and they’re finally able to lay down next to him and sleep for a few hours. When Merlin wakes up Harry is gone from the bed but Eggsy is still sleeping, a fresh flannel on his brow. Merlin kisses his cheek, which is still warmer than he’d like.

Harry soon returns to the bedroom with a washbasin and a cup with a lid. “When he wakes up again we need to give him more medicine,” he whispers.

Merlin nods. “Aye.” Harry goes to the en suite and Merlin follows him, shutting the door and sitting on the closed toilet. “He’s sick.”

Harry gives him a strange look. “Yes, Hamish.”

“I mean…” Merlin rubs a hand over his face. “He’s sick. Sick enough to babble in his sleep, to CRY in his sleep. I cannae help him.”

“I know. It is quite frustrating. We can simply do the little things and hope for the best. He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Merlin studies his hands. “I hate worrying like this, even though I know it’s just a bit of the flu and he’ll improve. I’m worried, I’m afraid, I’m hurting for him. I feel so bloody helpless.”

“It’s quite horrible, isn’t it?” Harry asks with a fond smile. “Having these wretched feelings for someone.”

“Aye.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “But I’d rather experience emotion now and then than have him out of my life. I love ye, Harry, and I always will. But there’s something about that boy…”

“I know,” Harry says. He leans over and kisses Merlin. “And don’t worry. I will not tell a soul that you have actual feelings in that heart of yours.”

“I appreciate that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin finally gets up for good around seven, heading in for a quick shower while Harry lays with Eggsy. Once he’s out Harry goes in to freshen up, and they both head downstairs for a quick bite of breakfast and some coffee as JB happily devours his own breakfast. “I’ll make tea once Eggsy wakes up,” Harry decides. “And perhaps he can have some fruit and porridge.”

“Porridge,” Merlin groans, slapping a hand over his face. “The other day he wanted porridge for breakfast. He NEVER wants porridge. It was probably because he was getting sick and didn’t want a heavy breakfast. And what did I do? I complained that I wanted eggs. I’m an idiot.”

“You are,” Harry says, caressing Merlin’s head. “But you’re OUR idiot, and we love you.”

“He should have fruit and toast,” Merlin says. “Not porridge.”

“Yes, excellent idea,” Harry agrees. 

They hear a thump overhead and JB growls at the ceiling. “Bloody hell.” Merlin’s feet don’t seem to touch the floor as he hurries upstairs with Harry at his heels. He imagines Eggsy lying on the floor by the bed as he bleeds profusely from a terrible head wound, one arm reaching out for the door as he silently mouths ‘help me.’ Instead what Merlin finds is his ridiculous pet out of bed changing the bedsheets. “What the fuck are ye doing, lad?”

“Dunno what you two are up to, but this is ridiculous. I’m sleeping while YOU’RE downstairs, and these sheets are absolutely disgusting. Soaked with sweat.”

“Your fever is probably breaking. That’s wonderful news!” Harry exclaims. 

“I have a cold, Harry. It’s nothing.” Eggsy yanks the corner of the sheet from under the mattress and almost falls over.

“It is NAE nothing. Ye have the flu and are very ill.” Merlin grabs Eggsy by the wrist and wrestles the sheet from his grasp. “Ye belong in bed.”

“Merlin, I’m fine.” Eggsy tugs the sheet back before Merlin can stop him.

Merlin pulls him along by the sheet, standing him in the doorway of the bedroom. He faces Eggsy towards the hall. “Walk backwards singing God Save the Queen without losing your balance or missing a word.”

“Wot?”

“Ye heard me.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest.

“Hamish?”

“Quiet, Harry. If our lad is well, he certainly will have no problem.” Merlin raises an eyebrow at Eggsy, who stands shivering and naked in the doorway.

“All right.” Eggsy clears his throat and coughs. “God save our gracious queen…” He takes two steps backward and weaves a bit. “Long live our…uh…” He weaves again and Harry steps in to grab him.

“I can out-stubborn ye any day of the week, lad. Ye are sick. Now go use the loo, get a drink, take your medicine, and go to your room.”

“My room?” Eggsy asks unhappily.

“Aye. We need to change the sheets in here, as ye said.” Merlin takes the sheets back.

“Come with me, Merlin, please?” Eggsy whispers. “Not to the loo, but tuck me in?”

“Fine,” Merlin says. Eggsy stumbles into the en suite and Harry grins. “Not a word. Change the sheets,” he orders.

He and Harry have the bed almost made when Eggsy reappears. “That’s my job,” Eggsy pouts.

“And when you are well you can do it, dearest.” Harry comes over to cup his chin in his hand. “You don’t have to be brave any longer. Allow us to take care of you.”

“But Harry…”

“Shh.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Are you hungry? Would you like some tea?”

“Tea…dunno if I’m hungry.”

“Merlin will tuck you in and I’ll bring you tea and toast.” Harry goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of sleep shorts and a vest. “I think you should put these on.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says. He fumbles with the clothing until Merlin finally moves in to help him. 

“Come along, lad.” Merlin puts a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back and leads him down the hall. “Can I get ye anything else?”

“No.” Eggsy yawns and shivers. Merlin pulls back the covers so Eggsy can climb in, then tucks them securely around his shivering body. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Merlin lays down and drapes an arm over him.

“Don’t mean to be so much trouble,” Eggsy whispers. “My job to take care of you, innit?”

“Stop being ridiculous,” Merlin orders. “Ye cannae help that ye are sick.”

“But I can get up and…”

“If ye get out of this bed, lad, it will nae end well for ye,” Merlin all but hisses, tightening his hold on him.

Harry soon appears with a plate of toast and cup of tea. “Thought you didn’t like us eating in bed,” Eggsy croaks as Merlin helps him sit up a bit.

“I do believe we can make an exception just this once,” Harry says with a smile. “Small bites.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. He nibbles at the toast and sips at the tea until the plate is empty and most of the tea is gone.

“That’s my good boy.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Still hot. You need to rest.”

“Okay.” Eggsy allows Merlin to help him lie back down again.

“I will look after the lad, Harry. Go about your day.”

Harry’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “You?”

“Eggsy is nae the only person in this house who can take care of someone,” Merlin points out, glaring at his husband. There is no need to make such a big deal out of this.

“Of course not, but aren’t you needed at work?”

“Yeah, Merlin, I ain’t as important as all the agents. You should get to work,” Eggsy insists. He coughs and then groans.

Merlin looks down with alarm, plumping the pillows a bit so Eggsy can breathe easier. 

“I do believe I am the one who should decide what work I do,” Merlin snaps. “I have a very capable staff. This is a good test for them. Dinnae worry about my job, lad. YOUR job is to sleep.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a big yawn.

“And YOU, Galahad…the laundry from last night more than likely needs folding.”

“You are NOT the boss of me,” Harry grumbles, but he leaves with the empty plate.

“Maybe you could work in here while I’m sleeping,” Eggsy suggests.

“For the last time, lad, shut up and go to sleep!” Merlin growls. “The two of you never cared about my work before.”

“Just…you’re Merlin,” Eggsy says sleepily. “That’s important.”

“You are important, my Eggsy,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy smiles with his eyes closed. “Ye will always matter.”

Merlin spends most of the next five hours watching Eggsy like a hawk. Any twitch, any moan, any movements at all have Merlin hurrying to the side of the bed. He strokes Eggsy’s cheek when he sighs in his sleep, and keeps the damp flannel on Eggsy’s forehead. At one time he actually reads aloud to Eggsy, bringing up a book on his tablet and quietly murmuring as Eggsy sleeps.

He looks up at one point to see Harry leaning in the doorway. “WHY didn’t I think to capture this on my glasses?” Harry whispers. “It is quite moving.”

“Oh, do be quiet,” Merlin growls. He stands, stretches, and tiptoes out of the room. “Can ye watch him while I use the loo and get something to eat?”

“No,” Harry says, and Merlin’s eyes widen. Harry puts his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Come on.” He steers Merlin toward the stairs.

“But Eggsy…”

“Eggsy is sleeping and will be fine. You need to get out of that room for a bit.” 

Merlin follows Harry downstairs and makes a pit stop at the loo before going to the kitchen. “I’m not hungry.”

“You are a liar.” Harry makes Merlin a sandwich. “Eat.”

“Only because you are annoying.” Merlin takes one bit of the sandwich and is suddenly ravenous.

“You’ve never fussed over me this way,” Harry points out.

Merlin studies him for a moment, wondering if Harry’s angry. He doesn’t seem upset, however, just curious. “I suppose I haven’t,” Merlin says finally. “I always care about you, of course, and dinnae wish to see ye hurting in a bad way. But you never seemed to need my fussing. Or even want it.”

“Eggsy doesn’t need it, he’s fine.”

“I know. Perhaps I’M the one who needs it. I need to know I’ve done everything I can to make him better, even if none of it works.” Merlin fidgets a bit.

“You hate admitting you have feelings or emotions, don’t you? It hurts.”

“It makes me itch,” Merlin admits. “As if it’s whittling away at the wall.”

“Just little flecks, I assure you. The wall is as strong as ever,” Harry says with a grin. “And everything you’re doing? It can only help, and when he’s better he will realize everything you’ve done, and he will appreciate it so very much. Because it’s the kind of thing HE would do for us.”

“Aye.” Merlin finishes his sandwich. “But if ye EVER tell anyone about this, or bring it up to me, I will end ye.”

“As you say,” Harry says with a wink.

“Thirty-seven point seven,” Harry says as he looks at the thermometer. “Excellent. You are doing much better.”

“Still feel like hell.” Eggsy stretches and winces, throwing the covers back.

“Where do ye think you’re going?” Merlin demands.

“The loo, Nurse Ratched.” Eggsy gets out of bed and stumbles a bit.

“Easy, lad, and dinnae think I will forget this cheek,” Merlin says. “Why don’t ye use the loo in the master, and then perhaps take a shower?”

“Bath?” Eggsy says hopefully. “With bubbles? And maybe you could read to me some more?”

“Ye heard that?” Merlin blushes.

“I did. Wanna know what happens…like who survives and all. Did they really eat each other?”

“One thing at a time, Eggsy. Go have your wee and I will find the bubbles. Harry, could ye help him?”

“What is he reading to you?” Harry asks as he follows Eggsy out of the room.

“Some novel about a plane crash in the Andes.”

“It’s not a novel, my boy. It really happened in nineteen seventy-two.”

“Shut up!” Merlin hears Eggsy says as they go down the hall. He grins and strips the bed.

He’s digging through Eggsy’s clothing for a clean vest and trakkies when Harry appears. “So you figured it was a good idea to read _Alive_?”

“It was the first book I saw. I knew he’d find it interesting.” 

“He seems to be much better. I think he should come downstairs.”

“Are ye sure? I think he looks tired, he should rest.”

“He can rest on the sofa,” Harry reminds him. “And we can make him something to eat.”

“Okay,” Merlin sighs. He hates deferring to Harry on anything, but he does seem to do well with the whole caretaking thing. “I’ll wait for him, help him dress, assist him with the stairs.”

“Hamish,” Harry begins. Merlin gives him a stony stare. “I shall be downstairs.”

“That sounds wise.” Merlin goes to the en suite and knocks on the door. “How are ye doing, lad?”

“Fine. Hot water feels good,” Eggsy says. He smiles up at Merlin from a tub full of bubbles. “Harry went a little overboard with the bubbles, though.”

“Like you mind.” Merlin kneels by the tub. “I’m glad to see ye on the mend, Eggsy. I dinnae like to admit it, but I was concerned. Ye were so warm, and then ye were talking in your sleep.”

“Talking in my sleep?” Eggsy frowns. “Fuck, hope I didn’t say nothing too embarrassing.”

“Ye…ye were speaking with your father,” Merlin tells him. “I dinnae think that is embarrassing.”

“Oh, I remember.” A smile slowly crosses Eggsy’s face. “Didn’t know me at first, cuz last time he saw me I was just a kid. But then he hugged me, and told me he was proud of me. Had to apologize, though…cuz whenever he left he always told me to be the man of the house, and when he didn’t come back Mum slid down so far so fast. Wanted to help her but I couldn’t.” Eggsy pops a bubble on the surface of the water.

“Ye could nae help it, lad. Ye were just a wee boy. Ye did what you could for your mother. She was a grown adult, could make her own decisions.” Merlin hates how Eggsy blames himself for his mother’s poor choices. 

“He…he said he was glad I’m not alone, that I got you two to take care of me,” Eggsy says softly. “I told him how much I love you two, thanked him for saving you. It’s a weird circle, innit? If my Da hadn’t died, I never woulda met you two, and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin tries to swallow the lump in his throat. He pulls Eggsy’s hand from the water and presses it to his cheek, ignoring the water that streams onto his clothing. “I know I can speak for Harry when I say ye are the best thing that ever happened to us.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin leans in to kiss him. “You’re gonna get sick!”

“I don’t get sick,” Merlin reminds him. “Only fatigued,” he murmurs as their lips meet.


End file.
